


Have Yourself

by Alcandre



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcandre/pseuds/Alcandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Christmas fic. Something to put a smile on everyone's face. Kigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself

Okay, this is pure fluff. Seriously. Don’t expect any fighting, explosions, people dying, screams of agony…you get the picture. Pure, unadulterated fluff. So fluffy, in fact, that I didn’t even get my beta to read it. (Sorry, Laura. But I do have one in the works for you. I promise. And I can’t wait till you come home! YAY!) 

Anyway, it’s a Christmas fic and will hopefully make you smile. That’s all I’m hoping. So, enjoy! Oh yeah…it’s Kigo. All haters, leave now. Thank you!

I don’t own Kim Possible or Shego. I do own the one original character in here though. You’ll see…

****

 

The room was dark, the only light being the moonlight that filtered through the window. The only sound was the soft whir of the slowly moving ceiling fan and the steady breathing of the room’s only occupant. There was a steady glow coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table that read 4:30 am. But the only one who could see the clock was opening the window as quietly as possible. 

A soft sigh from the figure in the bed caused the figure at the window to pause. But the bedded person only shuffled their feet a little and cuddled tighter into herself under the covers. 

With a sigh of relief the person at the window climbed through and into the room, softly closing the portal behind her. She slowly and carefully made her way around the bed, trying to steady her breathing and avoid the creaks she knew were in the floor. And she almost made it to the bathroom before…

“For God’s sake, Shego, stop trying to be so sneaky.” A voice from the bed startled the sneaking figure, causing her to stop her silent creeping and snap her head over to the bed. “Get in this bed before I drag you into it.”

Shego just put her hands on her hips, her figure outlined by the moonlight. “And what makes you think you could, Kimmie?”

A snort came from the person in bed, or Kimmie as Shego called her. But she didn’t bother to answer that question. “Just come to bed, Shego. I’m tired, I know you’re tired, and we both know we only have a couple hours of sleep left.”

Shego sighed, knowing Kim was right. “Damn, Princess,” she muttered as she slipped out of her dark clothing. “How’d you know it was me?”

“I’ve known you for ten years, been your lover for seven and been your wife for five, you figure it out.”

“But I want you to tell me,” Shego answered as she slipped under the covers and pulled Kim’s back up against her chest.

The red head snuggled into her wife but jerked away when pale green feet met her pink ones. “Shego! Your feet are freezing!”

“It’s winter, Pumpkin. And you know that it isn’t heated out there.” She pulled Kim back to her and kissed her neck. “Now, tell me how you knew it was me.”

Kim placed her hands over her wife’s and smiled. “The same way you know it’s me when I try sneaking up behind you.” She turned around and placed a hand on Shego’s cheek. “I know your footsteps; the way you roll your feet as you sneak, the way your breathing slows down and becomes almost inaudible. I know you like I know myself, probably more.” She buried her face into the green neck presented to her. “I love you more than anything. So, of course I would want to know everything about you.”

Shego smiled into the darkness. “I love you, too, Princess.” She kissed her wife’s forehead. They lay in silence for a few seconds before the ex-thief spoke up again. “Damn, are we mushy or what?”

Kim giggled and lightly kissed Shego’s very tempting lips. “Hey, you stay out past my bedtime, you ask for it.”

“Your bedtime? And if I remember correctly I was doing something that you forgot to do.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “Yes, bedtime.” She chose to ignore the second part of that sentence and continued. “That usually comes with the life we lead, my dear. And you know that we both follow said bedtime.”

“I guess.” Shego frowned. “It just makes us sound old.”

“Or really young,” Kim giggled. 

“Yeah, or that.” The pale green woman pulled Kim closer to her. “But as long as my bedtime means getting into bed with you, I’m down with it.”

There was a pause.

“Please don’t ever say that again, sweetheart. That was weird.”

“What? Down with it?”

A nod was her answer. 

“Why is that weird?”

“Because you’re too old to say that,” was the flat response.

“Too old!” Shego whispered loudly. “I’ll show you ‘too old’, Cupcake!”

Kim laughed as Shego’s nimble fingers found her ticklish sides. 

And the laughter quickly turned to passionate moans as the clock read out changed to 5:00 am.

**********

As the clock changed to 7:30 am the bedroom door slowly creaked open, revealing to the viewer two cuddled forms in the bed, only the red and black heads showing from beneath the covers. 

A soft giggle barely reached the ears of the bed’s occupants.

“We have company,” Shego whispered to Kim.

“I know,” Kim whispered back. “I’m glad we threw on our pajamas before we went to sleep.”

Anything Shego was going to say was cut off as the small body of a four year old child threw itself onto their bed, laughter bubbling out of her tiny throat. 

“Momma, Mommy, wake up! It’s Christmas! Wake up!”

Kim smiled at Shego, gave her a quick kiss, and then sat up, causing the pale child with red hair sprinkled with a few black streaks to scramble up to the red-head. 

“Mommy! It’s Christmas! Santa came!” Small arms were thrown around Kim’s neck.

“Did he?” Kim asked, hugging the child close. “What did he bring you, baby?”

“Lots and lots of stuff! Wake Momma up, Mommy. Let’s go open presents.”

“I’m awake, Shannon. No need for Mommy to wake me,” Shego muttered as she sat up as well. 

Shannon’s smile grew wider and she launched herself at her Momma, chattering the whole time about how Santa came and she hopes he brought that really cool chemistry set she wanted.

Shego looked at Kim with a smirk on her face. “She is definitely your child, Pumpkin.”

Shannon then exclaimed how she hoped she also got that martial arts movie she wanted so badly.

Kim just returned Shego’s smirk as she slid out of bed. “She’s our child, my dear. And it is very obvious.” She held out her hand and motioned at her child. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go see what Santa brought.”

Shannon let out a cute little squeal that made Shego smirk at her wife. “I know I’ve heard you make that noise before.”

Kim glared at the other woman. “Hush. Go start some breakfast for us hungry red-heads while we check out the loot.”

Shego laughed and got out of bed. “Fine. I’ll do all the work while my family has fun.”

“We won’t open anything until you get there, Momma,” Shannon stated as she led Kim out of the room. “Right, Mommy?”

“Right, baby,” Kim said. “We’ll wait for Momma.”

Hours later, all the presents had been opened and Shannon was knocked out on the floor, surrounded by her new toys and clothes. In her arms was a very familiar Pandaroo. 

Shego lounging on the sofa with Kim between her legs, both of them watching the twinkling lights on the tree and their sleeping daughter. 

“Tired, Pumpkin?” Shego asked, running her fingers through Kim’s hair. 

Kim gave a sleepy nod and snuggled closer to her wife. “Thank you for going out last night to get that chemistry set from the shed. I can’t believe I almost forgot about it.”

“Well, with all the other stuff we got her, I’m not surprised. It looks like Toys R Us exploded in here.”

Kim giggled and pulled Shego’s hand around her to rest on her flat stomach. “Next year will be harder.”

“Ya think? Why do you say that?”

The red head grinned. “Two is always more work than one.”

“Two?”

Silence while Kim let the pale woman go back over what was just said. 

“Two!”

She was getting it…

“TWO!” Shego jumped up, dislodging Kim from her comfortable position. But Kim wasn’t upset because Shego immediately pulled her into her arms, giving her a crushing hug. 

A small murmur came from Shannon but she didn’t budge, proving that she could, indeed, sleep through anything.

“We’re having another baby?!”

Kim laughed and returned her wife’s hug. “I found out two days ago. I figured this would be a pretty good Christmas present.”

“Pretty good?” Shego asked, kissing Kim’s forehead. “How about fucking great?”

“Shego!” Kim said harshly. “Language!”

Shego just grinned and pulled Kim closer to her. “I’m just so happy. This is the best Christmas ever.”

“I agree,” Kim said, burying her face into Shego’s neck and inhaling her scent. “But I have a feeling next year will be even better.”

The End.

So, does anyone have cavities yet? No? Well, damn! 

I’m thinking about making this a little one shot companion to another Kigo story I’m working on. I dunno. We’ll see. 

So, tell me what you think! Review!!!!


End file.
